


Romance? What's That?

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lim Changkyun | I.M, Ohhh boy, Pining, Protective Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Spying on friends, Texting, but not completely, oh boy, the hyungwonho is implied, this fandom needs representation, this is probably soooo ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk gasped and swatted at Shownu's arm. "Wait, we're dating? Why didn't you tell me? I would've taken you out on so many dates!"Shownu rolled his eyes. "Please, like you would takeanyoneon a date."OR: Changkyun is ridiculous and jumps to conclusions (but so does everyone else so it's okay)Alternatively named: "Changkyun Is Oblivious But Everyone Loves Him Anyway"





	Romance? What's That?

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl this idea wouldn't leave my head and i should really stop writing at like 3 in the morning but eh
> 
> edit while writing this: this is turning out so much more changki than i expected wtf

**minhyukie:** so

 **i am:** no

 **minhyukie:** yOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY

 **i am:** ya

 **i am:** but this's you

 **dad:** w h y

 **i am** : why not

 **minhyukie:** see shownu loves me

 **dad:** 1

 **dad:** why am i dad

 **dad:** 2

 **dad:** what were you gonna say

 **minhyukie:** this is why i love you

 **dad:** no prob

 

 

See, it was things like this that made Changkyun question what the _hell_ was Minhyuk and Shownu's relationship status. On the one hand, whenever they both were asked they said that they were single. But on the other hand, Minhyuk flirted with Shownu _way_ too much for it to be strictly platonic. There had to be something going on between them, right?

 

And so that's how he ended up enlisting the help of Hyungwon and Wonho to help him figure this out. After all, if anyone could find out the secrets of their band mates the best, it was those two.

 

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Hyungwon asked from where the three of them were currently seated in the Monsta X dormitory's kitchen, with a perfect view of Minhyuk and Shownu (who were sitting on the couch, paying them no mind as Shownu watched Minhyuk play his video game).

 

"Because they look like they're dating but won't admit it?" Changkyun replied, eyes glued on where Shownu had moved his arm around Minhyuk's shoulder.

 

"That doesn't tell me why Hoseok and I have to be here to help you stalk them."

 

"It's not stalking!" Changkyun screamed, a bit too loud as both their leader's and the blonde's head turned around to look at them in question. Changkyun blushed and gave them a small _"Don't worry about it"_ wave as Wonho burst into laughter and Hyungwon had to turn his head and look away to keep from giggling.

 

"You two are ridiculous."

 

"Says the one who wants us to stalk our band mates."

 

"Hoseok!"

 

 

 **shorty** **:** do any of you know where minhyuk is

 **shorty:** ???

 **hoe:** pffft

 **hoe:** shorty

 **shorty:** gdi

 **heonie:** i htink he went to the store

 **i am:** was he goung with anyone

 **tol child:** just when i thought our spelling was getting better

 **hoe:** you should know better than to have faith

 **heonie:** i think he went with hyunwoo

 **i am:** oh shit

 **shorty:** changkyunie do i want to knwo

 **i am:** ill tell you later

 **heonie:** ???

 **tol child:** *sighs*

 **hoe:** you do realize this is a chat group right

 **tol child:** that's why it needed to be done

 **tol child:** jooheon come to my room and i'll explain

 **heonie:** okay

 **hoe:** can i come too

 **tol child:** but you already know??

 **hoe:** since when has that stopped me

 **tol child:** good point

 

 

 **minhyukie:** wait what?

 **minhyukie:** kihyun why did you need me?

 **minhyukie:** and what are you guys telling each otehr that couldnt be said here

 **dad:** you know

 **dad:** i think its best not to question it

 **heonie:** it's nothing don't worry aout it

 **dad:** okay

 **dad:** we weren't worrying in the first place

 **dad:** wtf did you tell each other that we'd need to worry about

 **i am:** nothing

 **hoe:** nothing

 **shorty:** nothing

 **heonie:** nothing

 **tol child:** nothing

 **minhyukie:** well that's creepy

 **dad** **:** agreed

 **shorty:** oh yeah minhyuk

 **shorty:** i needed to talk to you about a vocal track when you can

 **minhyukie:** alright i'll be there in ten

 

 

"Okay, so Changkyun thinks that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are dating because they like skinship, so he asked you two to help him out since you two somehow find out everything?" Jooheon asked, amusement written on his face. Of course their youngest member had somehow come up with that conclusion, Jooheon was almost positive that all of the other members had reached that conclusion at least once throughout their time together. He's pretty sure that Changkyun is the only one to try and find out if they're right or not, though.

 

"Yeah, pretty much." Wonho replied easily, legs across Hyungwon's lap as he played on his phone. "I already know the truth, though."

 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how did you do that?"

 

"Easy, I asked."

 

Jooheon looked at him with wide eyed. "There's no way that that actually worked."

 

"No, really, it's true. All you have to do is ask." Wonho said. "It would probably work out better if you asked Minhyuk, though. Since it's really just his thing."

 

"What does that mean?" Hyungwon asked.

 

"Don't worry, you'll find out if you ask. It's nothing bad, I promise."

 

 

 **dad:** Hoseok

 **dad:** come here for a sec?

 **hoe:** coming

 **minhyukie:** oh?

 **minhyukie:** you want wonho but not me

 **minhyukie:** :(

 **minhyukie:** and i thought we had something special

 **dad:** I'll take you out for coffee

 **minhyukie:** hyunwoonie youre the best

 **minhyukie:** i love you

 **minhyukie:** <3

 **dad:** is in an hour good?

 **minhyukie:** perfect

 **i am:** asdfghjkl

 **i am:** kihyun it looks like your role is stolen

 **shorty:** why's my role being stolem

 **shorty:** why can't shownu's be the one that's stolen

 **tol child:** who would steal hyunwoo's place though

 **heonie:** *side eyes changkyun*

 **heonie:** congrats kid

 **tol child:** wtf

 **dad:** kihyun

 **dad:** i have the username though

 **shorty:** does it look like i care

 **hoe:** well this just got interesting

 **minhyukie:** yup :)

 **i am:** wait what

 **i am:** i dont get it

 **i am:** who's stealing shownu's role

 **heonie:** wooooow

 

 

Kihyun fidgeted a bit in his seat. "Changkyun, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Changkyun shrugged and looked over his menu. The two of them were currently at a small little cafe, and were sitting in the best seats to be able to watch Minhyuk and Shownu from.

 

"We could get caught? They could get mad? Hoseok could come?" At the last one Changkyun silently laughed (and if Kihyun softly smiled at him, well, no one had to know).

 

"Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it if Wonho was already here."

 

"True, true."

 

Kihyun didn't know why he agreed to this. After all, whatever was going on between Shownu and Minhyuk wasn't any of his business. Whether they were dating or not, it didn't really matter, so long as they don't screw up the entire group if they break up.

 

But the way Changkyun had asked him, grasping his hand with a pleading look in his eyes, it was hard to resist. It's not like they're doing anything too bad, either. They're just observing their friends.

 

Honestly, if Kihyun didn't know any better, he'd think that Changkyun had asked him out on a date. But, from the way he was subtly glancing at Shownu and Minhyuk every couple of seconds, there was no question that Changkyun had no ulterior motive (and Kihyun would be lying if he wasn't slightly upset by that. Oh well, he _was_ the one who agreed to come with Changkyun in the first place).

 

Kihyun _did_ have to admit, though, being in Changkyun's company was nice, even if the other _was_ preoccupied with spying on their friends. And it's not like Changkyun _completely_ ignored him, either. When their drinks and pastries arrived Changkyun seemingly forgot about Shownu and Minhyuk for the time being (which was a relief, really. Kihyun was worried that he might and up killing them with his stare). In fact, Kihyun was almost _upset_ when they had to return to the dorm.

 

 

 **hoe:** kihyunie

 **hoe:** if he hurts you

 **hoe:** imma hurt him

 **hoe:** just an fyi

 **minhyukie:**???

 **minhyukie:** who do we need to fight???

 **shorty:** ignore him

 **shorty:** he doesn't know what he's talking about

 **tol child:** uh huh

 **hoe:** ^^

 **shorty:** seriously

 **shorty:** leave it

 **i am:** what happened?

 **hoe:** h e s g e t t i n g h u r t

 **shorty:** please don't

 **minhyukie:** never mind i know who we're fighting

 **i am:** can someone explain?

 **heonie:** come to mine

 **shorty:** please dont do this to me

 **tol child:** ^^

 **tol child:** dont say anything i wouldnt

 **i am:** uhhhhhh

 **i am:** actually

 **i am:** if kihyun doesnt want me to know

 **i am:** its fine

 **dad:** ???

 **shorty:** what?

 **i am:** you seem uncomfy

 **i am:** with me knowing

 **i am:** so uh

 **i am:** yeah

 **hoe:** i take back everything i said

 **dad:** wait cam someone explain to me whats going on

 **minhyukie:** remember the thing i was telling you about

 **dad:** ohhhhhhh

 **heonie:** i

 **heonie:** wow

 **tol child:** i know right

 **hoenie:** shownu

 **heonie:** your tiotle's being threatened

 **minhyukie:** lmaoooooooo

 **i am:** ?????????

 **dad:** don't worry about it

 **shorty:** what hyunwoo said

 

 

"So, when do you think Changkyun will figure it out?" Wonho asked Minhyuk and Shownu as he walked into the room, both of which were currently cuddled up against each other in front Minhyuk's laptop, some random movie playing on screen.

 

"Figure what out?" Shownu asked, an eyebrow raised. "You have to be more specific."

 

"Kihyun."

 

"Oh man," Minhyuk said, "the kid's so oblivious, I think Kihyun has to tell him or else he won't _ever_ figure it out."

 

Wonho frowned. "Yeah, I know that much. But I'm worried that Kihyun won't tell him and will end up getting hurt."

 

Shownu sighed. "Hoseok, you can't control whether people get hurt or not, you do realize that, right?"

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't get upset over it. Besides, he's so focused on figuring out if you two are dating or not to realize."

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Damn, think I should tell them? Or should I wait for them to go to me?"

 

"I mean, I already told Hyungwon and Jooheon to go to you, so..."

 

Minhyuk nodded and turned to Shownu. "Y'know, Hyunwoo, I never though that this is what our lives would end up being like when I first signed up for No Mercy."

 

"Yeah, I never expected to have to take care of a literal koala."

 

"Hey!"

 

Wonho smiled and shook his head as he quietly left the room. Honestly, the members of Monsta X could be a handful at times, especially when _some_ people are as oblivious as they come (Hoseok internally vowed to never let Changkyun live that down for as long as he lived) and others liked to mess with their band mates (though, technically Minhyuk and Shownu hadn't actually _done_ anything, everyone just came to the conclusion that they were dating on their own).

 

 

 **dad:** guys

 **dad:** we don't have careal

 **shorty:** careal?

 **dad:** cereal

 **tol child:** we're never going to have good spelling are we

 **minhyukie:** nope

 **dad:** anyway

 **dad:** can someone go get some

 **heonie:** why can't you?

 **dad:** Minhyuk and I went last time

 **minhyukie:** ^^

 **heonie:** fine

 **heonie:** I'll go

 **i** **am:** ill come with

 **heonie:** wait what

 **i am:** i need to do something near the store anyway

 **i am:** i might as well come with

 **shorty:** oh

 **shorty:** where's hoseok

 **shorty:** i havent seen him come in yet

 **hoe:** im just lurking

 **tol child:** so you only come when there's drama

 **hoe:** i mean

 **hoe:** yeah

 **minhyukie:** you must

 **minhyukie:** uh

 **minhyukie:** come a lot then

 **minhyukie:** huh

 **dad:** minhyuk w h y

 **minhyukie:** ;)

 **tol child:** i'm done with all of you

 **hoe:** i love you too babe

 **heonie:** @changkyun

 **heonie** **:** take some notes

 **shorty:** fCKING LMAOOOOOOO

 **i am:** what

 **minhyukie:** oh you poor

 **minhyukie:** sweet

 **minhyukie:** innocent child

 **dad:** don't worry

 **i am:** didn't you say rthat if someone says dont worry theres something to worry about

 **dad:** exactly

 **i** **am:** i fucked something up didnt i

 **hoe:** dont worry about it :)))))))))

 **i am:** fffffffffffffffffff

 

 

"I messed up" was the first thing that Changkyun told Jooheon as he met him outside of the dorms, and to say that Jooheon was confused would be an understatement.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"What I'm _going_ to do is probably going to be worst if I'm being honest," Changkyun said, turning to walk in the direction of the store.

 

Jooheon grabbed his wrist. "Changkyun, I need you to be honest with me here. What did you do?"

 

Changkyun slanted his eyes. "What do you mean 'what did you do'? You _know_ what I did. Hell, you offered to _tell_ me what I did."

 

It took Jooheon a moment to figure out what Changkyun mean, but when he did he sent him a confused look. "Wait, you knew?"

 

"Yes- no- I mean- Kinda...? I was rereading some of our messages and I thought maybe Kihyun liked me? But then I read Hoseok's messages and I was _sure_ and- Man I'm and _idiot_ how did I not _notice_ damn it!"

 

"That makes sense. But wait, you said that you're going to make it worst?" If Jooheon was being honest, he had absolutely _no_ idea as to what was going through Changkyun's mind. So he knew Kihyun had a crush on him, but what was he going to do? Does this have something to do with what he had to do near the store?

 

"Okay, so, first things first I need Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to tell me what exactly is going on between them, so this way it won't drive me crazy when I ask them to help me."

 

"And how are you going to ask them?"

 

"Easy, I'll tell them you forgot your wallet or something and get them to come here."

 

"Why am I the one who forgot my wallet!"

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. " _Because_ , you're the one who offered to go to the store for them."

 

 

 **heonie:** dad

 **heonie:** help

 **dad:** what happened?

 **heonie:** changkyun

 **minhyukie:** we'll be there in a sec

 **shorty:** do i even wanna know

 **hoe:** oh this is gonna be good

 **shorty:** oh boy now im scared

 **tol child:** the drama shark has smelled the drama and arrived

 **tol child:** this is an omen

 **hoe:** i would argue

 **hoe:** but youre not wrong

 **hoe:** come here and i'll tell you

 **shorty:** what about me?

 **hoe:** sorry kihyunie

 **hoe:** i dont think i can tell you

 **i am:** sonce when has that stopped you?

 **heonie:** why tf do you want him to know

 **i am:** because being left out of something sucks?

 **i am:** besides

 **i am:** i have badly misplaces faith in hoseok and hyungwon

 **tol child:** at least you admit it's badly misplaced

 **hoe:** seriously

 **tol child:** like wasn't this supposed to be only the three of us

 **tol child:** then it turned into a fivesome

 **tol child:** now it's just a mess

 **shorty:** please don't call us a fivesome

 **hoe:** ;)

 

 

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Changkyun?"

 

"Jooheon, why are you not the first person to ask me that."

 

Jooheon raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

 

"Just- shhhh, they're coming!"

 

Minhyuk and Shownu had just turned the corner when they spotted them. "Hey guys! So, why'd you need us?" Minhyuk asked.

 

"Technically we only asked for Hyunwoo."

 

"Oh please, you two know that we're a package deal."

 

The rap line shared a look. "True."

 

"So," Shownu raised an eyebrow, "Why did you need us?"

 

"Are you two dating?" Changkyun asked quickly, much to Minhyuk's amusement.

 

"Does it look like we're dating?" Shownu asked as Minhyuk placed his hand lightly over Shownu's bicep.

 

"Yes."

 

Minhyuk gasped and swatted at Shownu's arm. "Wait, we're dating? Why didn't you tell me? I would've taken you out on so many dates!"

 

Shownu rolled his eyes. "Please, like you would take _anyone_ on a date."

 

"Uh, wait, what?" If Changkyun was confused at what exactly their relationship was _before_ , he was _extremely_ confused now.

 

Minhyuk winked at him. "See, you know romance? Yeah, I don't really do that. Like, at all. Romantic attraction isn't a thing that I feel." And although he sounded confident in the way that he said that, Changkyun and Jooheon could see how he was playing around with his sleeves, could see the way that he nervously scratched at the nape of his neck.

 

Jooheon put his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders as Changkyun rested his elbow on the space between Jooheon's wrist and Minhyuk's shoulder (because, when a friend is in need of comfort or is nervous, skinship is always the solution). "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Minhyukie," Changkyun said next to Minhyuk's ear. He spared a glance at Shownu to see him looking at the three of them with a fond smile.

 

"It's fine. The two of you _smothering_ me though..." Minhyuk said jokingly as the two of them backed away, hands in front of their chest as though they were feigning innocence.

 

"So," Shownu started, "believe us now?"

 

Changkyun ruffled his own hair. "Yeah, yeah. That isn't really why I called you two over though."

 

Minhyuk and Shownu exchanged a glance as Changkyun and Jooheon started explaining what _exactly_ Changkyun had been planning.

 

 

 **dad:** oh boy

 **dad:** are any of you allergic to pollen

 **dad:** or like

 **dad:** hate a specific color

 **shorty:** ???

 **shorty:** wtf

 **minhyukie:** you couldve said that better hyunwoonie

 **hoe:** wAIT

 **hoe:** THIS ISNT WHAT I THINK IT IS IS IT

 **heonie:** please dont encourage them

 **hoe:** I DONT KNWO HOW THIS HAS TURNED NNTO THIS

 **hoe:** BUT IM ALL FOR IT

 **tol child:** whats going on???

 **hoe:** come to my room i'll explain

 **shorty:** what about me???

 **dad:** you have to be patient

 **i am:** how do all of you

 **i am:** always manage

 **i am:** to go so off topic

 **i am:** all the time???

 **minhyukie:** it's part of our charm

 **shorty:** dont lie you love it

 **i am:** yeah

 **shorty:** wait what

 **heonie:** changkyunie i need you for a sec

 **i am:** coming

 **shorty:** ??? what just happened???

 **tol child:** shhhh dont worry

 **shorty:** thATS NOT HELPING HYUNGWON

 

 

 **i am** **:** hey kihyun

 **i am:** could you meet me at our spot?

 **i am:** i uh

 **i am:** need to ask your opinion on something

 **shorty:** oh okay

 **shorty:** what time?

 **i am:** uh when are you free

 **shorty:** in like

 **shorty:** ten minutes

 **i am:** could you come here after that

 **shorty:** sure??? what do you need me for?

 **i am:** it's complicated

 **shorty:** should i be worried??

 **i am:** no

 **i am:** i dont think so

 **shorty:** okay

 **shorty:** see you in a few?

 **i am:** yeah

 

 

"I feel like this is payback for when you and Kihyun spied on us in the cafe." Minhyuk said as he dragged Shownu and Jooheon over to a spot that Kihyun and Changkyun wouldn't be able to see them from.

 

"You knew about that?"

 

"Yeah, it's not like you two were really hiding. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't notice that he liked you when he agreed to that in the first place."

 

"Listen, I never said I was smart okay."

 

"Wait, wait," Jooheon said, "I'm more interested to hear about when exactly the two of you spied on them."

 

"So, remember when I told Minhyuk in the chat that I would buy him coffee?" Shownu asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, Changkyun thought that it would be a good idea to beg Kihyun to go along with him and spy on us. you can see how well it worked out."

 

"Too be fair," Changkyun started, "that wasn't the _only_ reason I asked Kihyun to come."

 

"Oh?" The three of them gave the youngest a puzzled look.

 

"I mean, I've always liked him...? I just didn't think he liked me back... Gah, this is embarrassing..." Changkyun's cheeks were flushed pink (which, if they were being honest, was _adorable_. Not that they would ever admit it to Changkyun though).

 

 

 **tol child:** oh i wonder what changkyun wanted

 **hoe:** honeslty

 **hoe:** i hope its what i think it is

 **heonie:** trust me

 **heonie:** it is

 **minhyukie:** yeah

 **minhyukie:** now quite worrying about what we're doing

 **heonie:** ^^

 **dad:** just go back to doing whatever you were doing before this

 **tol child:** i think my lips would become too swollen though

 **dad:** what

 **heonie:** what

 **tol child:** what

 **hoe:** what

 **minhyukie:** GO GET YO MAN BOY

 **hoe:** uhhhh

 **hoe:** this never happened

 **heonie:** hoseok we're not that nice

 **dad:** just be safe

 **tol child:** gdi

 

 

To say Kihyun was confused was an understatement. He had absolutely _no_ idea as to what Changkyun wanted, especially since he was supposed to be at the store with Jooheon getting cereal, and then they had called Minhyuk and Shownu out, and now him? If anything, Kihyun wouldn't be surprised if Wonho and Hyungwon made an appearance either.

 

But all of these thoughts left his mind when he arrived to the spot that him and Changkyun were supposed to meet up at, only to see that he wasn't there.

 

Suddenly a bouquet of - what were those, pink flowers? - was pushed into his face. Behind the flowers was a pink cheeked Changkyun.

 

"Uh, surprise?"

 

Kihyun stared at him wide eyed. "What are these?"

 

"Pink asters. You can thank google for that."

 

"... What...?"

 

Changkyun scratched the nape of his neck. "Okay, so I really like you, right? And I thought 'Oh, well it's cliche to buy flowers with special meanings, right?' so I googled it, because no one _actually_ knows flower meanings, I don't think. And yeah, here are your flowers. Sorry that it's only one kind, but my head started hurting at the thought of scrolling through wikipedia looking at all the flower meanings."

 

To say that Kihyun was speechless was an understatement. "You... what... when...?"

 

"Come on, did you seriously think that spying on Minhyuk and Hyunwoo was the _only_ reason I asked you to go to the cafe with me? If I actually cared _that_ much about spying on them I would've asked Hyungwon, you know he's the best at these things."

 

"You know," Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "you were doing so, _so_ well until you brought up Hyungwon."

 

"Damnit, just, will you go on a date with me? An actual, proper date without _us_ doing the spying?" Kihyun let out a laugh at that. There was no doubt in his mind that if he said yes, their band mates would end up spying on him.

 

"Of course, who am I to deprive you of anything?" Kihyun couldn't find it in him to care though.

 

A few moments passed before Kihyun remembered. "Wait, speaking of Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, what happened to you wanting to find out about them?"

 

"Huh, oh, well, I just asked."

 

"And you couldn't have done that to begin with?"

 

"Nah, that's no fun."

 

"Changkyun!"

 

 

 **heonie:** oh damn

 **heonie:** I can smell the romance in the air

 **dad:** there's more romance here than on valentines day

 **minhyukie:** romance?

 **minhyukie:** what's that?

 **hoe:** lmao

 **shorty:** youre a little shit you knwo that

 **hoe:** you love me anyway

 **i am:** hyungwon

 **i am:** stop him

 **tol child:** i hate all of you

 **hoe:** love you too <3

 **minhyukie:** we're such a happy faminly :)

 **dad:** my place has been stolen

 **dad:** how is that happy

 **heonie:** lmao

 **shorty:** it's okay hyunwoo

 **i am:** you'll always be dad in our hearts

 **minhyukie:** i love you daddy  <3 <3 <3

 **dad:** s T O P

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic kinda turned into a mess???? but i like it????  
> lmao this was meant to be Changkyun, Wonho, and Hyungwon being ridiculous but it turned into this trash lmao  
> the ending sucks but oh well i tried


End file.
